Suspension
by NightStalker933
Summary: Beating up my Private? Maybe not the best decision I've ever made. Going to that cliff? Probably the best thing that's ever happened to me. When that tall green-eyed man drove up next to me, attempting conversation, I decided that maybe suspension isn't as bad as I thought it'd be. After all, you never know where the night will take you. Dean/OC


**Sorry guys there is no actual "M" stuff in this chapter. And very little Dean, so it's basically back story. But the next one will definitely be up tomorrow ;)**

I was pissed. No, I was way beyond pissed. Sitting on the hood of my black 1969 Camaro SS, looking out over the edge of the cliff, I let my mind wander back to today's events. If that one bastard hadn't held me back with his stupid ass questions, I would've been able to save him. But since the new guy decided that a battle field was the best place to ask how to use thermal, I wasn't watching my dad. I'm not certain whether or not it was a blessing or a curse. If I had been watching, I might have been able to save him. Yet, if I couldn't save him, I would've watched my father- the man who practically bult me from the ground up- get shot in the head. And for what? The lead was a dead end. Really, there was no reason for us to even be there. When I saw his body on the fall, I wanted to lie down on the ground next to him and cry. But I had a team to lead. We pushed forward through an ambush, reaching our destination and ultimately coming up empty. The duration of the flight back to base, I was quiet. Absolutely seething.

Upon our return to base, the dumbass Private made a smart ass remark saying, "Why do people who can't even watch out for their own family lead teams?" At the sound of his irritating voice questioning me and my ability to lead a team, I whirled around and strode over to him, deadly calm and slow and began speaking to him in a low voice. I basically told him that if he ever spoke like that again, he would be off of my base in an instant. I should've known that the second I turned my back to walk away, that he would have something to say.

"Now how would you have the power to kick me out without kissing daddy's ass?"

I froze. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jordan run forward, trying to get to me before I did something I would later regret, but her efforts were useless. I spun around and punched him square in the jaw. He stumbled a bit and I took that as an oppurtunity to kick him in the stomach. As he doubled over in pain, I kneed him in the face and when he fell to the ground, I put a knife to his throat. Jordan pulled me off of him. She later told me that the look in my eye was murderous. By the time Jordan seperated me from the Private, the General had arrived.

"Captain Mallira!" I turned to face him. "My office. Now." The Private snickered then abruptly stopped. On my way to General Garrisons office, I didn't miss the death look Jordan was giving him.

-

"What the hell were you thinking, Andrea?" General Garrison asked, seriously.

"We've known each other for how long now? You know that I'm not one to be treated like that." For everyones sake, I kept my voice down. General Garrison sighed.

"Private Morrison will be punished for his actions. As will you." I didn't argue. "However, you are one of the best. And I heard about what happened. I'm so sorry, Andrea." I nodded. "So I will be suspending you." That was when I began to argue. Or tried.

"General, I-"

"For five days." I was stunned.

"Seriously?"

"Yes. So really, think of it as more of a short leave. You'll be off the base with no reason to even think of life here. Gather your thoughts. As far as anyone else knows though, this is a punishment." He smirks. He always did have a rebellious streak.

"Thank you, Sir."

"Sure. Now get out of here."

With a quick stop by my room and a discussion with my lieutenant (aka Jordan), I was on my way into civilization.

-

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard the distinct sound of an old engine revving near me. Not garbage old. Classic old. A wonderful noise. I turned my head to see a 1967 Chevy Impala roll up next to me. My eyes widened at the sight of it and how well kept it was. If my eyes were wide before, they must've popped out of my head when I caught a glimpse of the driver. Dirty blonde hair and stunning green eyes. He opened the door and exited the vehicle. He was tall- easily over six feet. And muscular.. Dear god, what that man must be able to do with his hands. He smirked at me as if he could hear my thoughts and I turned so I was completely facing him. When he was in front of me, he extended his hand and you shook it.

"I'm Dean."

"Andrea, but my friends call me Andy." He smiled.

"So, Andy." He glanced at me as if wondering if I was going to be angry at him for using that nickname. When he saw that I wasn't, he continued. "Nice car you got there." It was your turn to smirk.

"Thanks. Could say the same to you. 67 Impala?" Dean nodded, surprised. "I'm guessing a 327, 4-barrel, v-8 engine?" Now he looked impressed.

"Damn, girl. You know your stuff." You nodded, smiling.

"I love cars, always have. My parents always said I was a guy in a past life because I had such an intense love for alcohol, cars and rock music." I laughed, shaking my head at the thought.

"Wow, you're like a female version of me." He looked me up and down. "Yep, just as hot, too." I giggled at the compliment. I watched as something clicked in his mind.

"You're in the military?" I forgot I was still wearing my uniform.

"Uh yeah. Just on leave. Well, it's actually a suspension but.."

"What happened?" I looked at him momentarily, before scooting over a bit and patting the area next to me on the hood of my car.

"I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours?"


End file.
